


[ To Be Named ]

by AlmaLucia



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Also a teasing ass, Based on a dream I had, Dirty Dreams, F/M, God I love Vanitas, I haven't written in a long time, Its not super canon correct, Lea is such a sweetie, Smut a little later on, Sorry if its shit, Threesome - F/M/M, Vanitas Being an Asshole (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Swears (Kingdom Hearts), Voyeurism, also, bear with me, but we love him, implied threesome, vanitas needs friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaLucia/pseuds/AlmaLucia
Summary: You and your childhood friend, Lea, decide to go exploring. You end up being overwhelmed by Unversed and get separated mid escape. You meet Vanitas, and while he may be a complete prick, you begin to harbor feelings that draw you to him.[A/N] I honestly have no idea for a Title at the moment, but I will have one in the future!
Relationships: Lea (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this dream last night and was like 'oo this would make a good fic', so I'm writing it haha. Sorry if formatting is odd, and if there are any major typos/grammar errors, I wanted to get it all down before I forgot everything.

“Leaaaa” You whined, rocking your chair onto its back legs, a popsicle stick stamped 'Winner!' dangling from between your teeth. “I'm bored, let's go explore somewhere.” The redhead rolled his eyes with annoyance and exasperation glancing over to you with a huff.

“What, you wanna go to Olympus again or something? I've had enough of that fat little satyr, no thanks.” This time you were the one to huff. 

“No, not Olympus. What about somewhere new? Somewhere we haven't been yet?” He mulled it over in his head for a little while. 

“Fine, we'll go talk to Leon and Cid later, see if they have any ideas.” Your face broke out into a huge infectious smile at his statement, making you clap your hands fast in excitement.

“Not later!! N o w!!” you exclaimed as you grabbed his hand and pulled him up with all your strength. The guy may have looked skinny, but he could make himself a boulder when he really didn't want to move. You shot him a glare at his silent protest, a silent smirk creeping across your face as you reached a hand out toward his hair. “I will do it.” At this, he relented with a roll of his eyes and stood.

“Fine. We'll go now. Just don't fuck my hair up, I swear to god.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Gummi Ship dropped you and Lea off at Monstropolis, a rather... industrial looking world with a name that made you imagine something more along the lines of Halloween Town.   
“Hm..” you hummed in indifference as you looked around the rather drab room. Soon you started toward a door, Lea observing and following suit. You both meandered down empty hallways for about thirty minutes as though it were a walk through a park, until you noticed the feeling of eyes on your back, making you panic a little internally, the hairs on your neck standing on end. 

“Um...” You started, fiddling with your fingers a bit out of nerves. “Maybe this excursion is a bust.. it doesn't seem like there's much of anything to see here..” Lea rolled his eyes at this before looking over at you with his eyes narrowed, his classic smirk on his face. 

“So you mean to tell me, that after you begged me to take you on an exploratory trip to a new place, that you wanna chicken out?” He chuckled with a wave of his hand before placing it on his hip.   
“Not a chance.” He grinned like the asshole he is, “Unless you're...scared? ____?”

You glared so hard at him you hope he felt how annoyed you were.  
“No, I just.. this place is empty, Lea. There isn't even a single heartless around here, no treasures, no vantage points to go sightseeing. What is the point?” As if cued by your words, you both hear a chittering sound behind you. You whip around, keyblade in hand, to see an inky blue dragon—rabbit--thing with red eyes getting ready to attack.

“What is that?” you stress through gritted teeth. You block and slash at the rather jumpy thing, the impact of your blade causing the creature to disappear in a puff of purple-black smoke.

You glance over to your friend. “Some kind of Heartless?” 

“No.. I don't think so.. The eyes weren't right. Didn't recognize the emblem either.” Your uneasiness about this place grew tenfold at his words, as if there was solid lead in your stomach. 'No inhabitants..Weird creatures..the hell did we walk into..?' You thought as Lea brought you back with a nudge of your shoulder.

“We need to go, _____.” He motioned further down the hall. “If we stay in this spot, we could end up swarmed since they know we're here now.” You nodded and started moving forward at a much faster pace than you were just a few minutes prior. It felt like the hall kept getting darker as you progressed, despite the bright fluorescent lights lining the ceiling. Lea stopped and put an arm out, causing you to bump into it and stop in your tracks.

“Lea--”

“Shh..” He put a finger up to his lips, and then pointed. You looked ahead silently and peered into the dark. There was movement. A lot of it. A shocked whimper bubbled up your throat involuntarily, quickly slapping a hand over your own mouth, eyes wide as you glanced to your friend. He looked at you with an expression that read 'Welp. You killed us.' and back to the dark mass. 

Your fearful noise had gotten their attention. Lots of red eyes began revealing themselves and the blue creatures began swarming from the shadows. Taller, clawed versions following the smaller ones. They charged. You and Lea summoned your keyblades and got to work.   
After a period of Flurry, Block, Parry, Counter, Repeat, you made an observation-- 'No matter how many we cut down... they just come back..' You look to Lea frantically.

“Lea!! We have to go! They keep coming, we can't do this forever!” He nodded firmly in agreement, sending out a blazing wall of fire to cover your paired escape for a while as you both turned and bolted down the way you came. Every corner seemed to spawn more from the shadows, panic welling in your chest at the sight. You turned down whatever path seemed well lit until you busted through a set of double doors, ending up in a well lit... warehouse?? It seemed as though you lost the little army of pursuers.. 'Wait.. where's Lea?!' 

Immediately, you turned, prepared look for him, stopping as you looked through the little windows in the doors. Those things were patrolling the halls... Plan B then! You pulled your Gummi Phone from your pocket, Texting Lea, “Where are you?? Are you okay??” and sending him a picture of the room you're in. 'Well.. better get comfortable, I may be here a while..' You thought as you began barricading all of the doors, hiding under a desk when you were done.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stretched and opened your-- wait. You opened your eyes and were greeted with.. a void..? The darkness was so thick you couldn't even see your hand that you were pressing to your nose. Fear panged in your gut. The feeling of eyes boring into you was much stronger now than it was earlier, but no matter how much you spun around, you saw nothing but inky darkness.   
You checked your pocket for your phone-- its not there. Backpack? Empty. Potions Satchel? Empty. Shit. Either you're dreaming, or you've been spirited away to hell. 

Either way, it sucked. Tears threatened to spill forth, your eyes stinging as you panicked at the idea of really being left here helplessly. You had your keyblade, sure, but your magic ability wasn't the best. You could manage a cure, or a protect, or shell, that was it. One more observatory spin and you settled on walking, keeping your small arsenal of magic in the forefront of your mind.  
The darkness was starting to get to you to say the least. There was no sound other than the sound of your swallowing, breathing, and heartbeat. It seemed as though the darkness was leaving feather light touches on your arms and neck as you walked, ceasing when you stopped. You could have sworn there was a faint figural outline in your peripheral, nearly blending with the dark, but it was gone by the time your eyes made it to where they stood. 

At one point you felt a hand on your shoulder, but as you wheeled around, there was nothing behind you. At another, you felt someone literally breathing down your neck. This place was 100% mind fucking you right now. You started to feel claustrophobic, moving at more of a jog to get out of here faster-- if you even could. You had no idea how long you had been here, the concept of time non-existent in this place. As you got deeper and deeper into your own head, you broke out into a full sprint, trying to run away from your thoughts as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You collapsed, panting heavily from exhaustion, curling in on yourself. You felt hunted, like a deer in headlights that could no longer will its legs to move anymore. Tears made their way down your face, followed by quiet sobs at this point, unrestrained.

“Helplessness..” You heard, the sound hitting your ears like a gunshot after hearing nothing for so long. It startled, ripping a scream from your lungs. You looked around, STILL unable to see anything.

“Fear..” This time the voice sounded like it was right next to you, making you shrink away with a fearful whimper. You heard a condescending laugh at your expense.

“Despair..” You covered your ears, squeezing your eyes shut. The mystery man was mere inches from you now, speaking loudly as to make you hear him over the attempt at dampening the sound of his voice. You trembled.

“These emotions make you..weak..” You instinctively recoiled from the voice, only to have it right in your ear again.

“But.. they feel oh, so good..” You made a sound of surprise and fear, your eyes shooting open. 

Your vision was blurry, everything was too bright, and sounds were muffled, but as everything came back into focus, you realized you were back in Monstropolis, right as Lea was bursting through the doors.


	2. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to sit and talk with Vanitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels rushed, I was struggling with my writing process and kept changing it as I went.

“_____?” Lea called, startling you as you were still coming back to reality after... whatever the hell that was. He spotted you as you poked your head up over the desk you were hiding beneath, rushing to your side. Your eyes were puffy from crying, a small tremble to your frame, hair disheveled as though you were thrashing in a fitful sleep, which... you would like to call it, but it was too real to be a dream. The redhead observed your condition with a concerned expression, warily reaching a hand out to rest in your shoulder. You flinched a little at the sensation.

“ Are you okay, ___?” He asked softly. “Whatever happened, you can tell me.” You drew in a shaky breath, trying to regain your composure. Lea waited patiently as you calmed down, the tremors steadying, your breathing normal. You nodded, looking up to meet his sea-foam green eyes.

“ I... I don't know what happened really.. er.. if it was real, I mean.” You started, fiddling with one of the strings on your friend's coat. “It felt too real, The sensations, the overflowing emotions..” Lea quirked a brow with curiosity, prompting you to tell him every bit of your story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that voice... ”

Lea was troubled by the news to say the least. It could have been a dream, or... someone actually pulled you into the void to fuck with you. The question is, who? The only people he knew of that could manipulate darkness were Organization XIII.

“I think we need to leave. Now.”

You nod in agreement, watching as he pulled out his Gummi Phone and called Cid. It was only a few moments before you were back on the Ship, heading for Radiant Garden. The ride was mostly silent, both of you thinking back to the weird situation you found yourself in- whether or not you were in danger, whether or not it had actually happened, and if it did- who was it and why?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You deigned to head home immediately to sort everything out in your head and get some needed rest, despite Lea's protests to leave you alone. He wanted to watch over you to make sure you'd be safe. You retreated to your plant filled bedroom and flopped onto your plush mattress. 

You always loved to just sit in here when feeling particularly stressed. There were plants of all kinds, but your favorite was a thick stemmed vine that wove its way through your headboard and framed your window and had pretty purple blossoms. You even hung string lights to cast a moody glow along its path. Staring at it always helped calm you down. 

Your mind wandered its way back to the Void from earlier in the day, a chill already creeping its way down your back. Then you thought about that voice. Smooth and arrogant was your impression. He sounded like honey, laced with venom. Goosebumps emerged on your skin as you remembered his last line.

“But they feel oh, so good.”

Your face flushed. Something about the way he said it made butterflies swarm in your stomach. The low tone, how close he was.. You groaned in exasperation, covering your face with embarrassment. Because, as much as you hate to admit it-- that voice was addicting, and you wanted to hear him again. It wasn't long until you succumbed to sleep after that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up in the void again, a sinking feeling growing in your stomach.   
'Oh good.' 

A purplish black portal opened and a masked figure stepped through, clad in a strange bodysuit that resembled musculature in a way, with veins of red color on the chest. He tilted his head back and to the side a bit, a rather cocky move, but you couldn't read him with that damned tinted glass in the way. 

“Are you the one who keeps bringing me here?” You interrogated, materializing your keyblade and taking a defensive stance. This earned a scoff from the man, as he moved closer to you.

“I am.”

“What do you want with me...?” Your voice came out wavering more than you'd have liked. 

“Hmm.. honestly..” He tapped a finger against his chin in mock contemplation before disappearing from your field of view entirely. You looked around frantically, spotting nothing but that suffocating darkness until you froze once more. He was behind you, the cool metal of his chin guard brushing against your shoulder and neck. “Cheap entertainment.”

Your face immediately burst into flames at the proximity. ' Why did he HAVE to be so close???' you thought to yourself, internally beating yourself up over showing such a form of weakness. Shaking your head to regain your bearings, you whipped around to face him, brandishing your blade at him once more.   
“You'll be seeing a lot more of me from here on out, whether you want to or not.” 

He spoke with an amused lilt in his voice, like he found your threat funny or something, but before you could even open your mouth to retort, you woke up in your bed. You sat straight up, looking around before burying your head in your hands. Cheap entertainment..? The hell did that mean? Better yet, why you for any of this? There were literal toons running around. He could fuck with them, but nooo. It just HAD to be you. 

Eventually, you decided to get out of bed. Might as well get some training in today, right? After completing your errands for the day, you made your way from Radiant Garden to the woods of Twilight Town. It was the most secluded place you could think of. You searched through the brush for the logs of dead and fallen trees, about the length of your calf, to use as your targets, setting them up in the clearing just outside the old mansion's gates. 

You popped one of the logs into the air, smacking it with your keyblade, then followed it to see how long you could chain your attacks to keep it in the air. The log cracked upon the last hit with you moving to get another chunk to smack around. You kept this up until you had no more wood left to use, switching your attacks between physical and magical as you trained. 

You were panting and sweaty by the time you were done, sitting on an old stump for rest when you heard that familiar noise. Turning toward your left you spotted the familiar blue creature with its little red eyes. You thought they were cute honestly, but.. they'd be cuter if they weren't trying to attack you. You knew whose they were just by recent events.

“Fricking prick.. can't even leave me alone for a whole day.” You said with a groan as you rematerialize your keyblade and attack the small Flood. Then five came up, and you cut those down as well. After the third group, the Flood stopped coming, and the Scrappers started showing up. These guys endured a bit more but weren't too bad. You came out with a couple gashes from their claws, and a good sized bruise from getting smacked into the stump you were resting on just 10 minutes earlier. At this point, you were irritated, tired, and kind of sore.

“Okay asshole, You can come out! I know you're there!” You hollered into the woods. Honestly you didn't, you just had a hunch that where those things were, he was, and he even told you that you'd see more of him, so why wouldn't he be there. 

“Hmm.. somebody has a temper, huh?” He teased with a purr to his voice, trying to egg you on. 

“What do you think, asshole?? You keep dragging me into some random ass void and sending these weird ass creatures after me. You have no idea just how much I want to kick your ass right now!” You were fuming. You wanted nothing more than to be left alone, but no matter what, any alone time you had was just getting swallowed up by this guy's intrusions.

The man growled at your last statement, approaching you to grab your jaw in his hand with a crushing grip as he summoned his keyblade and held the cool metal to your neck. Your eyes were wide and every ounce of anger was quickly replaced by fear as you stared at your reflection in his mask.

“Do you really think that's a good idea? You can't even move right now.” He said lowly, his voice full of venom. One of your hands gripped his wrist, squeezing as hard as you could while the other made its way to the hand on your face, trying to pry his fingers off of you, but he didn't budge. A dark chuckle escaped him at this, before turning into full blown psychotic laughter, which only scared you more. 

The masked man, took a couple deep breaths, steadying himself from his fit before releasing you and letting his blade disappear. You crumpled to the ground, rubbing your jaw as you looked up at him. A long moment of silence passed between you two as you stared each other down. You were mulling everything about in your head. His incessant messing with you, sending little anklebiters after you, dragging you into pits of nothingness.. You got the impression he was bored out of his mind and you happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time to fall subject to his games. The poor boy just needed a friend, maybe you could give him that and find ways to entertain him. Finally you spoke up. 

“Why.. don't we start from the beginning. Clean slate.”

He tilted his head curiously and expectantly, crossing his arms as he leaned on a nearby tree. It.. was kind of adorable. 

“What do you mean.”

“I mean.. that maybe we could start over? We started off on a bad foot and all.”

“That's..” He started giggling at your expense like he did before in the void. “That's the stupidest thing ever... but I guess I can humor it. I've got nothing better to do.” You tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help the slight twitch of a smile trying to break through.

“My name is ____. What is yours?” You said as you held out your hand. You could have sworn you heard him say a quiet 'Idiot.' under his breath, but chose to ignore it.

“Vanitas.” He didn't budge from his position at all, staring at your hand for a moment, before looking back to your face. Oookay. Great conversationalist. Quick to insult, quick to mindfuck someone, but try to ACTUALLY talk to him and he shuts down. Good. You puffed your cheeks slightly and put on a subtle pout.

“Alright then. What are the little blue things you keep sending after me?” 

“Unversed.”

You couldn't help but roll your eyes at this. You felt that he was probably getting a kick out of getting you wound up and frustrated and that just ticked you off even more. You rose to your feet, dusting yourself off , stepping a little closer to him. 

“Why do you wear that? The mask.” You crossed your arms.

“Hmm.. Does it bother you that you can't see my face or something?” You could practically hear the smirk on his face. His statement made your face heat up. He wasn't wrong, but that wasn't your motivation for asking. 

“N-no.. I was just asking out of curiosity because.. Doesn't it get hot under there? Isn't it hard to see?? Like, that's just black glass.. must be hard to see at night, right?”

He moved his head in a way that told you he was rolling his eyes.

“I can see just fine in the dark. The warmth doesn't bother me, and nobody needs to see my face.” His words made you even more curious as to what was underneath, the feeling eating away at your gut. You checked your Gummi Phone for the time.

“Hmm.. I need to go, its getting late.” You stared at him for a bit, before taking a few steps past him, and turning back toward him. “Did you want to come along? No point in trying to get away so fast since you just seem to know where I am anyway, right?” He seemed to mull it over for a moment before pushing himself off of the tree and motioning for you to lead the way. You donned your keyblade armor and summoned your glider, flying back toward Radiant Garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter flows weird. I'm still getting into the swing of things again. Also, I apologize if formatting is off, I have no clue how any of that works on here haha. I'll pop back and edit older chapters when I have the time! Please feel free to leave comments and Kudos, I'd love to hear all of your feedback! <3


	3. Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of the events so far from Vanitas' viewpoint. Gotta have that omniscient knowledge of the things he'd never say aloud am I right? ;)
> 
> Sorry its so short! Just couldn't think of a way to integrate it into the last chapter!!

He was in a supremely bad mood when he was hanging around Monstropolis. As a result, he let his Unversed go, saturating every shadowed nook and cranny of the place with Flood and Scrappers. Now that he thought back to it, he was lucky he didn't let any Bruisers or Bucklers go, otherwise he probably wouldn't have that new little toy of his to fuck with. He had been tucked away, watching her and her friend's every move, reading them. She seemed to be skittish, and he liked that especially when he learned she was a Keyblade Wielder. Once his Unversed had worn her out enough for her to fall asleep, he took her into a Dark Corridor and closed it, leaving them both in the Void.

Her reactions were amusing to say the least. How she would jump and shriek the tiniest bit when he would gently brush her shoulder or her neck. The look of pure fear in her eyes, and the way it radiated off of her whole being. The way her fear felt to him... His favorite part? The way she reacted to him talking to her. The squeals, the heavy breathing.. how she tried so hard to see what was upon her, but could find nothing. The power he had over her in that space had him convinced that she was the perfect little thing to entertain himself in his free time.

The second time Vanitas had brought her to the void was even better because he learned he could mess with her in more ways than he had originally intended.. seems as though someone had been thinking about him a bit in the short time they had been apart. Honestly, it puffed his ego up even more. He noticed how his voice affected her, how her body temperature rose, and how her pulse sped up when he had gotten so close to her.

This time around he got to see her angry side. He took her little threat more as a challenge and figured he would put her in her place. Toys can be broken after all. The look of terror on her face was absolutely delicious, he could feel a smirk coming to his face as he watched her struggle against his grip. She seemed to give in and he relented, dropping her to the dirt. At least she knew who she was trying to fuck with. He must have squeezed some braincells out of her head, because she suddenly wanted to make small talk. 

This idiot. She's not supposed to talk to him, try to befriend him, none of it. She's a breakable toy. Only around for his entertainment. Why isn't she scared of him right now like she was the last few times? At least she understood that she wasn't going to be rid of him for a pretty long time. 

He summoned his Glider and followed after her.


	4. Chapter 4

You both dismounted your Gliders outside of your little home. Quickly, you opened the door and shuffled in, motioning for him to follow. The last thing you needed to put up with right now was Lea or any of the others happening to be in the area and see him prowling around, he wasn't exactly inconspicuous. God did he love to take his sweet ass time though. Sure, you weren't exactly hiding the urgency, but his obsession with freaking you out really worked up that anxiety. You opted to just move to your room to water your plants, leaving the door open for him with a roll of your eyes. 

“What's with all this junk?” he said from behind you, making you jump. You turned around to face him with a look of exasperation because you didn't even hear him come in and this asshole just insulted your little plant babies.

“They're not junk! They're plants! They're like my little children.” This made him roll his eyes. 

“You really are an idiot.” And with that he turned and left, deciding to stretch out in your couch. It was an odd look, honestly. Did he even sleep? It felt like he tormented you constantly, so you'd imagine the answer is no. The sound of your stomach growling pulled you from your thoughts, so you made your way to the kitchen and rummaged around in the cabinets. The male sighed heavily and sat up, leaning over the back of your couch.

“Are you always so loud?”

“Are you always an ass?” you retorted as you munched on some crackers you found, making sure to punctuate the statement with an actual slam of the cabinet door, smirking to yourself. Luckily your back was turned otherwise he'd have likely gotten angry. 

“Hmm. Maybe, but at least I'm not constantly a dumbass.” He said as he sank back down into his original position on your couch.

You quickly racked your brain to think of another thing to toss back at him before--  
“At least I'm not a coward!” You turned to face him with a triumphant grin.

He quickly snapped back up, turning his masked face in your direction. That.. may have been a bad choice.

“What the hell did you just say?” His voice was thick with venom and rage. The grin quickly dropped from your features. Definitely a bad choice. But-- you had to commit at this point, otherwise you would be the coward.

“I-I said..” You swallowed hard “At least I'm not a coward..” 

He rose from the seat, making his way over to you with his fists clenched. 

“So you think...”

He backed you against the wall, bumping his chest against yours as he glowered over you. It was as if you could feel his eyes burning a hole in your face, despite the inability to see them. 

“That I'm a coward...hmm?” You held your breath in anticipation. This could go very bad, very fast.

“Y-Yeah..!” You said as you bumped your chest against him in return, as if you had any intimidating quality in you. He grit his teeth, his voice now a low growl as he leaned his masked head against the wall, his voice right next to your ear.

“And what would make you think that?”

“Y-You're always hiding--”

“Hiding?”

“Y-Yeah, you're a-always hiding behind that stupid piece of glass.”

When he pulled back, you're heart literally stopped for a second, heat immediately rushing to your face. His mask had just—disappeared, and underneath was the most gorgeous guy you've ever seen. You were dumbfounded, completely unable to speak. He had sunkissed tan skin, long black lashes that framed his golden honey colored eyes perfectly, and messy spiky black hair. Your hand twitched slightly as you fought the urge to touch his cheek. He stood up straight again, no longer looming over you, with the most smug face you've ever seen on someone, his chest puffed out with pride.

“Still think I'm a coward?”

“...” You couldn't find any words.

“Good enough. Though..” He said as he leaned back down, your noses almost touching, his voice now a whisper. “You're a fucking idiot if you're gonna say some shit like that and think you're getting away scot-free.”

Your eyes were squeezed shut, nerves flaring up all over you due to his proximity. Oh good, now he's going to fuck with you because your brain literally exploded and turned to mush the second you looked at him. Great. The only response you could muster when he finally moved away enough for you to slip away was-

“I-I'm gonna shower and go to bed-- G-goodnight!”

Confusion was splayed all over his face before he shrugged and reclaimed his space on your couch. Honestly, you did need a shower, granted that you were training for the majority of the day. You quietly closed the door and turned on the water to let it heat as you disrobed. For a moment, your eyes roved your reflection in the mirror. A couple fresh bruises from the Unversed you fought this afternoon, and old battle scars were on you, but what stood out to you the most was how flushed your face was. Your blush was so fierce that it crept its way down your neck and even dusted your shoulders a light pink.

You stepped into the shower, sliding the glass shut behind you was you let the hot water wash over you, relaxing all your muscles. Your mind kept wandering back to all the teasing things Vanitas would do to you as you washed. You were fairly certain he didn't know what he was doing to you...or he did and he's just that much of an asshole. You know, the more you think about it, the more it seems to line up with the latter. Yet, you couldn't say you hated it entirely. When he was chest to chest with you earlier, intimidating you, you couldn't help but notice how warm his body felt against yours; or how every time he felt the need to speak in your ear, his voice gave you soft shudders that went straight to your belly. 

Sighing softly you leaned against the cool wall of the shower, your hand tracing its way up to your breast, gently massaging it as your thumb rubbed over your perky nub. Your other hand made its way between your legs. Might be good to.. destress a little. Especially if your guest was going to continually wind you up like this.


	5. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Van... flirting? Hmm..  
> That boy is hard to figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disregard the chap title haha I'm bad at making them up so I just kind of toss in a word that.. kind of fits? haha   
> Sorry for the slow update, I plan to have another chapter done tonight so I can be 100% caught up! I try to update weekly!

A smirk threatened to grow into a grin once he heard the water come on. He couldn't help but feel a great sense of power over you. The way you shook like a leaf when he loomed over you like a predator that had caught its prey. The way your fear rolled off of you in waves, feeding his ego. These were things about his plaything that brought him what felt like endless entertainment. Even getting you angry was a delight, always puffing up your chest and balling your fist like you'd really be able to do something to him. It almost made him laugh. 

But the things he hates about you are the things he can't figure out. When he took off his mask, and you saw his face, He couldn't figure out what those doe-eyes of yours were thinking. The feeling he got from you was confusing him to no end. It was like his chest was constricting, making it hard for him to breathe. It felt like warm tendrils were snaking their way over his body, his face feeling warmer than normal, and his pulse elevated. It confused him, and by extension, it made him angry. 

What was this emotion? Why did it feel good? Nothing should feel good to him, not unless its the suffering of others of course, but.. he couldn't help it.

He wanted more of that feeling from you.

He actually liked it.

And that fact made him seeth at himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You let out a soft but heavy sigh as you stepped out of the warm bathroom in your Pjs, and into the chilly air of your living room. Quietly, you tip-toed your way to your kitchen, wanting to get a glass of water to bring to bed with you, but not before you decided to peek over your couch to look at the guy currently sleeping on your couch. At least, you think he's sleeping.. he's weird.. he could be wide awake and pretending for all you know. 

You couldn't help but be mesmerized again. Honestly, he was even more handsome when he wasn't terrorizing you, or threatening you. You slowly reached a hand out to brush some of his hair out of his face, when suddenly, there was a hand tightly gripping your wrist, and golden eyes boring into yours. You couldn't help but squeal and try to pull away, heat rushing to your face.

“What do you think you're doing.”

“I-I was.. just checking on you..!” This made him quirk a brow in response. “N-Nevermind.. um.. Do you need anything before I go to bed?”

Vanitas rolled his eyes at your comment, then closed them and shook his head silently. You only shrugged and went to the kitchen, grabbing your glass of water and as you were about to retreat into your room, you peeked over at the couch once more. 

“Hey Van..?” You said quietly, just in case he was actually trying to sleep.

“Hm?” He hummed.

“Goodnight.”

The only response you got from him was a raised arm, a dismissive wave of the hand, and then he let it flop. It took a bit out of you to not giggle at that, otherwise he might find some reason to get angry and in your face like he does so frequently. He was pretty lazy when he wanted to be it seemed.

You couldn't help but be a little anxious before falling asleep, honestly. Just because he was in your house doesn't mean he wouldn't mess with you in that void thing, or that he wouldn't try to hurt you because he got bored. He seemed the type. You checked and locked your window, and then locked your bedroom door. Finally, you could get some sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vanitas smirked when he heard the click of the bedroom door locking. Paranoia was the feeling he got. The little toy was worried that he was going to do something.. unsavory it seemed. Yet she didn't seem to understand that he could get in whenever he wanted, locks can't keep him away.

Idiot.

His smirk grew. This felt like she was challenging him. Was she? Probably not. Was he going to treat it that way? Most definitely. Perhaps messing with her a bit could take his mind off the stupid feelings he was pondering earlier.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke in the middle of the night, with a chill running down your spine. Panting and wide-eyed, you sat up, looking around the dark room. There was no one there, but just to be sure..

“Van?” you called out. No response. You exhaled a shaky breath, turning your gaze to the window. The only thing in your vision being the radiant light of the moon and the glittering of stars. Immediately you relaxed, laying down and resting yourself on your pillows as you tried to fall back into a peaceful sleep.

Just as you were about to fade, you heard a shuffling noise. You elected to keep your eyes closed and ignore it. It was late, you were tired, you're just imagining things.. right? 

Creak.

Its fine.

Step.

Its fine.

The chittering sound of a lone flood.

Itsfineitsfineitsfine

The dipping of the bed right behind you.

At this point you were shaking, and squeezing your eyes closed, duvet tightly gripped close to your chest.

Small puffs of breath right by your ear

oh my god its RIGHT there--

It pressed its nose right up against the top of your ear.

“Boo.” 

Your eyes flew open and you sat up, immediately wheeling to look behind you, meeting nose- to – nose with Vanitas. Literally. He was close enough your noses were touching. Your heart practically went on strike for a minute, swallowing thickly as your face burned like a tomato. He had a very amused twinkle to his eyes, and one of his most prideful smirks you've seen yet.

“Heard you call my name, anything you need?”

This boy is looking for a /t h r a s h i n g/.

“You.. are such..” You said meekly and quietly before your rage finally hit you and you found your voice. “a FUCKING asshole!!”

He blinked at your volume, his expression falling into a more bored look. You reached back, grabbed your pillow, and proceeded to swing it as hard as you could, but he grabbed it. 

“You're really quick to swing.”

You only grabbed your other pillow to hit him with. He caught that one too.

“You haven't figured out that getting violent with me is a really dumb idea yet, have you?” His tone went more serious, a scowl sitting on his face. Oh.. he actually looked really nice like that.

“You haven't /d o n e/ anything about it yet, so why should I care at this point?”

You were treading thin ice and he was prepared to give you a lesson on why you probably should care. He got that look on his face. You struck a nerve. Its that look where you can feel the anger spilling off him in waves, his eyes practically smoldering. Internally you were retreating back into a shell, but on the outside you puffed up like you did when you called him a coward. He gave you a moment more to retract all that attitude you're getting with him and...no? Alright then.

Vanitas's hand shot out, gripping your throat. Not enough to kill you, but enough to make you panic. Slowly he leaned over you, bringing his other arm back in a fist. You flinched, squeezing your eyes shut as he brought it down. The impact never happened. You opened your eyes, slowly looking over at him. His hand was trained over your forehead, and as soon as you made eye contact, he flicked you. Your hands flew up and rubbed the spot, puffing your cheeks in frustration.

“You jerk! That hurt..”

He grinned. “Maybe you should listen, idiot.”

“Do it again and I'll.. I'll uh... I'll bite your finger off!”

The ravenette deflated a little, sighing. “Really.. bite my finger off. Suure. You're such a dumbass..”

You turned your head to the side, keeping your eyes trained on him before moving your mouth toward the thum resting beside your head and gripping it in your teeth. You narrowed your eyes at him, biting down a little harder.

He wore his bored look again, an eyebrow quirked. It didn't hurt, but he snatched his hand from you before getting up to leave the room.

“You're an idiot.” He mumbled as he closed the door, leaving you with a confused expression.


	6. Inquiry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask Van a bunch of questions and end up discovering an interesting thing about him. Then, he does a little experiment of his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its. Almost. Smut time!  
> .*.*~\\(* u *)/ ~*.*.  
> Next chapter it will be here!

Abort. Abort. Messing with her didn't get his mind off of those swirling feelings at all. Abandon ship.

Vanitas quickly opened a dark corridor, stepping through to the desolate keyblade graveyard, and expelling all of those feelings he molded into anger as Unversed. 

If its unfamiliar, cut it down, shape it into an adversary, become stronger than it.

Except. He liked that feeling. Not more than he liked fear and other negative emotions, no, but for some reason, the emotions she was putting out brought a warmth to him when he felt them.

Perhaps all he needed to do was understand them. This was going to be way more complicated than it seemed.

He cut through his creations, each one he brought down sharing its physical pain with him. After several hours, when the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon once more, he finally summoned his corridor and appeared back in her living room, going back to his original spot on her couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke to the hazy morning light filtering through the window. Sitting up you stretched and yawned, dragging your lagging body from the comfort of your bed. You slowly sifted through the clothes in your wardrobe, opting for a crop top and sweat pants before the rest of the everyday ritual and exiting the room. Honestly you were surprised to see Vanitas was still laying on your couch. Then you remembered last night. Your face immediately heated up and butterflies swirled in your stomach. What was all of that about anyway?? You couldn't decipher if he was just fucking with you, flirting, or just being overall playful. You opted that he was more than likely messing with you than anything else and shuffled off to the kitchen silently to make some breakfast. Cereal specifically.

“Van?” 

“Mh-hm?”

“Hungry?”

“Hmm.” He stiffly sat up with a sigh, before standing and walking to you, inspecting what you had in the bowl. “...No.”

You raised a brow. “You haven't eaten once since you got here. I say you at least eat something. Even a piece of bread! Just /s o m e t h i n g/.”

“No.”

“Please.” You frowned.

“I don't /need/ to eat. It won't do anything.”

“How can you just not eat”

“I just don't.”

Deciding against arguing with him, you shrugged and finished your breakfast, setting the bowl aside. You leaned on the counter, silent, thinking of all the questions you had for the ravenette.

“Hey, Van?” He looked over at you with a neutral expression. “Why did you decide to start following me?”

He was quiet for a while, before he finally filled the silence. “Because I felt like it. I was bored. Needed cheap entertainment. You seemed quick to scare, weak minded, and overall stupid, so you were an easy target. I'd say it paid off.”

Anger bubbled within you and you gritted your teeth, holding all the things you wanted to do and say back. He narrowed his gaze, like he knew what you were feeling, but that couldn't be a thing.. could it? Instead you just continued to another question.

“What about that Void? When you...mind-napped me?”

He sighed. “Its a dark corridor. I didn't 'mind-nap' you.” He said with air quotes. “ Use real words, dumbass. I actually took you. You were awake and coherent the whole time.”

You scowled at him, he returned the look, glowering over you. He really did seem to mirror you... just then you remembered the last thing he had said to you when you were in that dark corridor.  
'These emotions make you weak... but they feel oh, so good.'  
Your eyes widened, and your face reddened a bit at the memory.

“W-wait.. can you..?” You stammered. “I just now noticed--”

“Spit it out, idiot.”

“Can you feel what I feel?? When I was getting boiling angry, you looked like you were angry too..!”

His brows raised in surprise, honestly he didn't think he gave away that much, but she hit the nail on the head with that assumption. He only responded with a nod, averting his gaze from yours in embarrassment.

You couldn't help but grin. For some reason knowing this made you giddy. Maybe you could show him how to be happy for once. You've never seen him smile, only smirk and grin sadistically. Quickly your grin left your face. Oh god did he know how you felt when you first saw his face..?? Or when you first heard his voice?? Sure, you could influence his moods with this knowledge, but that also means he knows how you feel about things too. He knows so much about you without you even telling him..

Vanitas rolled his eyes and flicked you in the forehead. “Stop switching your feelings around so fast.”

“I-I can't help it..” You said with a wince as you rubbed the spot where his fingers assaulted your face, your gaze zoning out at the floor. 

He watched you as you stared, getting all in your head again, and it was annoying him. Since it was a topic just moments ago.. he could just mess with you a bit and let you explain what that feeling is. The one he can't help but want. Vanitas gripped your shoulder, snapping you from your thoughts as he pushed you against the wall, boxing you in with his hands on either side of your head. He's noticed how you've felt when he gets close like this.

“______?” He murmured quietly, his voice that low tone like it was when you first heard him. You stared up at him wide-eyed, your face burning a deep red. Your breath hitched. At this proximity you could admire every bit of his face. “______.”

His voice snapped you out of your hazy thoughts, your gaze focusing back on him. “Y-Yeah, Van..?”  
You had to look away from him, anticipation resting in your chest. You had no idea why he was suddenly acting like this, not that it was unwelcome-- But it was unexpected. Hearing him say your name completely short circuited your brain, you heart thumping fast in your chest, a panging feeling in your belly that made you squeeze your thighs together.

That was it- That was the feeling he couldn't place. He just knew what he felt from it. His body heated up, his breathing heavy. He wanted to grab you, feel you, hear you, do everything to you. His heart felt so warm it was inexplicable to him. 

“What is this feeling called?” He whispered, placing his lips against the shell of your ear as his hand made its way to your hip, gripping your tightly. The sensation made you shiver with a soft gasp.

“U-Um.. Am I projecting o-or are you..?”

“I'm getting all of these sensations from you.” He said, moving to rest his forehead against yours.

“O-Oh-- Well..” You thought for a moment. Might as well be straight about it. “ A-attraction is one of them.. desire is another.. nervous.. its a blend of those three really.” You swallowed thickly.

A smirk crossed his lips. “Desire..? So.. tell me, what is it that you want..?” 

You stared at him for a moment, slowly reaching for him. One hand tangled its fingers in his soft hair, the other arm draping over his shoulder to pull him closer to you as you gently rubbed the tip of your nose against his, your voice a whisper.

“You.”


	7. Yes Yes Yes No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Van have a very close moment, when suddenly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Violently ringing cowbell like Mr.Krabs* 5 DAYS! 5DAYS EVERYBODY! This took me 5 days to write omg.
> 
> But nonetheless!! 
> 
> We have it now!! S M U T
> 
> I do apologize if it feels stilted at any point, I don't know why I was having such a hard time figuring out what I wanted to put down and how to progress, but it is done now! Yay!

Vanitas's smirk grew at your statement, his grip on your waist tightening as he closed the gap between you two, his lips pressing roughly against yours as he took your arms and pinned them to the wall on either side of your head. You bit his lower lip, giving it a tug that made him growl lowly and grin mischievously. He brushed his lips against your neck, leaving soft kisses and the graze of his teeth everywhere he touched. The ravenette gently kissed over your pulse point, before biting and sucking on it, leaving a bruise when he pulled away. The sensation nearly made your knees buckle as you keened. The sound only spurred him onward. He moved your hands above your head and pinned them there with a single grip, the other hand roaming to your breast, squeezing and massaging the flesh through the cloth as he nipped at your collarbone. 

He pulled back to observe his work so far and god did you look absolutely wrecked. Your face was flushed down your neck, patches of darker red skin littering your neck from all the little bites, the angry purple hickey he left behind, your half-lidded glazed eyes.. it all made him want to attack you even more. The Ravenette picked you up and slung you over his shoulder, making you squeak in confusion as he made his way to your room with you in tow. Van unceremoniously plopped you down onto your bed, making his way on top of you. He left kisses on the exposed skin of your belly and hip before moving back up to plant a kisses on your neck as he started tugging your shirt up over your head, leaving your chest exposed to him. You instinctively tried to cover yourself and he growled lowly at this, forcing your hands to rest at your sides. 

“Don't be a coward, let me see you.” He rasped in your ear, hot breath puffing over your neck. You relented at his request, your eyes meeting his as he pulled back, taking in your form. He gripped your breast once more, rubbing his thumb over and around the nub. Shivers went down your spine, making your back arch as you whimpered. He licked a flat stripe up the other breast, his tongue laving against the other nub before he caught it lightly in his teeth, flicking his tongue against it. A moan bubbled out of your throat, squeezing your thighs together for some kind of friction. 

The incessant teasing made you feel so desperate for him to just plow you into the mattress, your fingers weaving their way through his hair to tug, earning a groan from the ravenette. The sound went straight between your legs, spurring you to do it again. Vanitas finally released your nub and sat up, his brow furrowed and his eyes half lidded with lust as he looked you over. He parted your legs with his knee, pressing it against against your heat, making you grind against it and drawing more sounds from you. This made him smirk as he looked down at you, pulling his knee away so he could shimmy the sweatpants off of your legs and toss them somewhere. He trailed his finger up your thigh to your clothed core, tracing little circles over the fabric, puffing his chest out with pride.

“You got this wet before I even touched you..?” His smirk grew wider as you covered your face, his thumb pressing against your clit drawing a harsh gasp from you as you arched your back.

“V-Van.. please.. just fuck me up already..!” You whined urgently, moving your hips to give yourself more friction. 

“If you insist...” He said nonchalantly as he moved your panties to one side, rubbing two fingers against your folds before plunging them into your heat and pistoning them in and out of you, hitting that spot inside you that drove you wild. A moan ripped from your chest, moving your hips to fuck yourself on his fingers as he worked them inside of you. He rubbed his thumb in circles around your clit, occasionally pressing down on it sending shocks up your spine, the sensations bringing you closer to your climax. He withdrew his fingers to your displeasure before ducking down and licking over your heat. 

His tongue swiped over your clit, sending shockwaves through your body with every pass as he slipped three fingers into you, curling and scissoring them around deep inside. You buried your fingers in his hair, your climax rolling over you in waves. Your core clenched around his fingers as you rode it out, leading him to imagine how that would feel around his length with a deep groan. He sat up, wiping your slick juices from his face as he withdrew his digits, lining his cock up with your entrance.   
Wait, when did he lose the clothes?

“I'm going to fuck you up just like you begged me to..” He purred, flipping you onto your hands and knees, pressing himself into your dripping folds with ease. A heavy sigh escaped him as he bottomed out inside you. The full feeling was so relieving to you, you keened at the sensation, lightly pressing your ass into him to get him to move. He then held your arms behind your back by your wrists, pulling out before slamming himself back into you. Your cries echoed in the room with each thrust, his length scraping against all the sensitive spots inside you. Your head was so foggy you couldn't focus on anything else but him and all of the pleasure you were feeling in the moment, moving your hips in tandem with his. 

The ravenette guided your body so your back was flush with his chest, releasing your arms to snake his around your form, his fingertips leaving a tingling electric feeling in their wake. He sped up his thrusts, one hand finding itself to your neck, squeezing with a firm pressure while the other gripped your breast, massaging the flesh before pinching and rolling the nub between his fingers. You were a mess, the coil tightening in your belly as you approached release again, moaning his name as though it were a prayer. Vanitas removed his hand from your breast and moved it to your mouth, slipping his fingers in against your tongue. 

A sly thought crossed your mind, biting down lightly. He drew in a sharp breath, his hips stuttering for a moment before resuming, now with more force and less speed, you smirked at this, laving your tongue against his fingers as you reached an arm back to tug at his hair. He groaned lowly, then stopped his movements, making you whine as you attempt to move your hips to get some friction. He lifted you off of him then, rolling you onto your back. 

Van immediately got back to work, not before casting an obligatory glare your way. Normally you'd have shrank back a bit, or even laughed at him, but you just covered your cheeks shyly. His face was flushed, hair a mess, and when he was looking down upon you like that.. it just set you ablaze. He probably had no idea just how fucking good he looked.

He leaned down, hooking your legs over his shoulders, his arms snaked under yours as his hands found their grip on your shoulders. He smirked slyly, resting his forehead against yours as he speared you with his length in one fast stroke, seating himself to the root. A moan ripped from your throat, your back arching into him while you dug your nails into the skin of his back. He sighed at the feeling, moving his head to kiss along your jaw as he began to move once more. 

His pace was punishing, just chasing his own release, and it wasn't far off. His breathing was ragged, small groans slipping from his lips. He nibbled around your collarbone before finding purchase at the curve of your neck. The ravenette bit down, causing your back to arch once more. All of the sensations you felt drew the coil in your belly tighter, your walls beginning to constrict around his length. He moved his hands to grip onto your ass tightly, pulling your body to meet his thrusts as he slammed himself back into you. 

Your toes curled, fingers tangling into his hair as the coil snapped. Your legs shook, loud moans filling the room. Your heat squeezed around him now, making him snap his hips harder to bury himself as deep as possible. He panted as his thrusts stuttered and you felt the heat of his release fill you. After you both took a moment to rest, he propped himself up onto his elbow, smirking down at you with his chest puffed up as he admired the mess he made of you. Your hair was disheveled to hell, skin flushed a light pink. Your neck littered with bites and bruises. He was very happy with himself. You could only muster an exhausted smile as you both got up to go shower, your legs wobbly and weak. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vanitas was quiet for a while, deep in thought. He was conflicted with himself. He didn't dislike the events that had taken place, but he felt like he shouldn't have enjoyed it nearly as much as he did.

He liked the warm feeling he got from you. The feelings that made his chest tighten, his head feel light, his knees feel weak. The feeling that made him feel the primal /need/ to rut you like an animal would. He didn't know what to call it. 

Yet, he wasn't used to any of it. Half of him wanted you all to himself, but the other half wanted to create a distance from you. He was getting angry trying to sort this out in his head. He needed to go to the Graveyard. He needed to take it out on something. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were pulling on a clean outfit when he said it.

“I need to go for a little while.” Vanitas said flatly, his eyes studying your reaction.

Your heart sank. If he felt that, he didn't show it, or he didn't care, which made you feel worse. Honestly, you knew he would at some point, given he's a guest, he probably has other things to deal with, you just didn't think he'd go so soon.

“It'll only be for a bit.” He said with a sigh. Your pouty face was starting to make him angrier. “Few days a the most.”

You couldn't help the grin that spread across your face at this. You startled slightly upon the random knock at your bedroom door, looking toward it in confusion. You smiled again upon seeing red spiky hair when the door cracked.

“Hey! I was just--”

Lea looked shocked upon seeing another guy in your room. Especially when its someone he didn't recognize from anywhere he's been. His eyes looked between the two of you, settling on the marks on your neck that you tried to cover up with the collar of your sweater. Your face flushed with embarrassment.

“H-Hey Lea!” You stammered, choosing to skip introducing Van to him. It would be a shit-show if you would have said 'Hey Lea! This is that guy who totally messed with my head in Monstropolis! Now we're fucking!' Or something like that. He's always been protective of you, and you just didn't want that conflict right now.

Vanitas saw Lea's reaction and smirked at him condescendingly. He was gonna fuck with him a little before he went to train. The ravenette turned to you.

“Anyway..” He said as he leaned closer to you, his lips meeting your neck for a moment. Your face ignited as he bit down and left a new mark. His eyes slid over to Lea, studying his reaction, the smirk never leaving his face. Lea looked shocked and embarrassed to say the least. You covered your face to avoid the eyes staring at you. 

“I'll be back soon, ____.”

“O-Okay, see you then!” You smiled as he opened the Dark Corridor and disappeared.

You and Lea stood there in a very awkward silence before he spoke with a disapproving tone.

“______. Who was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:] My husband gave me the idea to have Lea come back into the story, so, boom! Why not make it turbulent amirite? We'll see how this plays out in the next chapter! 
> 
> Please feel free to comment your thoughts and leave kudos if you enjoyed it! I love feedback <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea isn't a fan of Vanitas at all  
> Van hatches a new plan

Lea stared you down, waiting for an answer. 

“W-well.. he’s a friend of mine. I met him while training in Twilight Town.” You couldn’t make eye contact. You could feel the disappointment roll off of him in waves. He’s always been protective of you, but why is he getting so worked up over something like this? Its not the first time someone has shared a bed with you.

“If he’s a friend, why don’t I know him. I’ve never seen him in Radiant Garden once.” The anger was starting to ebb, replacing itself with sadness.

“I.. I just want to be sure you’re going to be okay.. This guy came out of nowhere,______.”

“I know Lea, but you—“

“If you know, then why would you just go out, bring a guy home, and then bang the random guy!” His keyblade materialized as he swung his arm out, smashing into the door. He ignored it.  
“You could have been hurt, or robbed or worse!!”

You flinched back as the wood splintered. Lea was actually scaring you. You’ve never seen him get this upset, not even when he was out doing organization things. Steadying yourself, you drew in a deep breath, finally looking up to meet his aquamarine orbs.

“Lea.. I think you need to leave.”

“No- not until you understand what I’m—!”

“Lea. I get it, I do, but right now.. the only one putting me in danger.. is you.” You frowned sadly as his face fell from rage to the most broken look you’ve seen on him in your life. It made you grimace and look away from him.

“Y-yeah.. okay..I get it. I’ll go.”

Lea slammed the front door of your house, thrusting his hands in his pockets as he walked aimlessly. The redhead felt worse and worse the further away he got. 

'Shouldn’t have blown up like that..  
Why did I even care so much?  
She isn’t mine  
I can’t blame her  
She didn’t even know'

Lea sighed, stopping abruptly. He had to go back. He had to apologize, had to explain himself. Had to make up for it, but first, he needed to get some things.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sniffled, rubbing away the tears that streaked your face. You felt bad, but at least you stopped crying. Lea looked so.. hurt. Some friend you were, right? His outburst had scared you, and when he smashed your door, you honestly thought he was going to swing at you next. 

You looked at the floor, pieces of splintered wood littering the place. This was going to be a big clean up job..  
You absent mindedly ran your fingers through the leaves of your favorite plant, an action that always soothed you, when you heard a knock. Reluctantly, you answered, cracking the door to peek out. Your heart sank further when you saw that Lea was back.

“Hey.. I wanted to apologize..” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

You slowly opened the door, walking to the living room to let him in. You couldnt ignore the strange thudding noise behind you, and the occasional curse here and there. When he sighed with relief you curiously turned your head to see what he was doing.

“Gotcha a new door.” He said with a grin. 

His smile was infectious, the urge to beam back at him irresistible. You skipped and ran to your friend, smiling with relief as you threw your arms tightly around his torso, burying your face in his chest.

Lea wheezed and tapped you gently to tell you to loosen your hold. You obliged, grinning sheepishly. 

“I’m so happy you’re okay..” You murmured. Lea’s face reddened a bit.

“H-hey.. I’m supposed to say that to you..! If you think you can just tell me all that shit that happened in monstropolis and then disappear for a couple days, you’re wrong!” He lectured as he poked you hard on the forehead.

“S-sorry..”

He waved it off with a snort before grinning at you. “Its okay, really. We’re best friends, I’m not gonna ditch you over something like that. Got it memorized?”

You smiled, nodding happily.

“Good.” He slapped your back, making you splutter a bit. “Now let’s fix this door, champ!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sighed heavily as you plopped your rump down onto your roof. You and Lea picked this as the “Icecream Spot” when you first got the place years ago. Lea held out an icecream to you, and you took it from him gently. 

“____, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” 

You looked over to him warily. “Yeah..?”

“I-its about earlier.. I..” Lea took a deep breath. “ I was.. kind of jealous, I guess.”

Your face reddened, your brain unable to formulate a response. Lea just decided to continue before cold feet struck him.

“I know you’re my best friend, and that you’re not /mine/ in an intimate sense, but for some reason, I got so.. angry. I felt.. betrayed? Even though I have no right to feel that way.” He said as he looked over to meet your gaze as he continued.

“I guess its because I’ve wanted you in my arms like that for a while, but being nervous held me back and now I’m late to the party so to speak.”

You were shocked to say the least. An emotional maelstrom. You felt terrible that you didn’t notice his feelings, sad that he’s dealing with the heartbreak, confused, and.. oh god no.. you have to pick one.. 

Which led you to feel worse. You haven’t thought about Lea as a romantic prospect in a VERY long time. Not since you were kids. You were literally the small girl that always vowed to marry her best friend and had no idea what it really was. Yet, as you grew older, the twitter-pated infatuation grew smaller and smaller, Lea becoming more of a big brother to you than a possible partner. You had no idea what to do. Your bestie was just a bestie, and you had feelings for a guy you barely knew.

“I-I...” you stammered.

Lea watched you expectantly. 

“I.. don’t know where my heart is right now, Lea..” You frowned, more at yourself than at him.

It wasn’t a total rejection, yet it still stabbed like a knife through his gut. The redhead winced a little and then smiled softly.

“Its okay, ____. I get it” He said quietly. He stood, holding his hand out to help you up and off the roof. 

You were both back in your room, having climbed through the window. 

“Feel free to crash here if you want, I can take the couch.” You said with a yawn.

“Nah, you take your bed, I’ll take the couch okay?” He smiled, patting your head lightly. “ You look.. exhausted. Go get some sleep, I’ll be here.” 

You nodded silently, moving to collapse onto your bed as he left the room, the soft click of the latch the last thing you heard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lea sank down to the soft cushions, carding his hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. Things like this made him wish he could be a nobody again, just so he wouldn’t have to feel the pain radiating through his chest. He just wished he could hold you tight against him, protecting you from all the dangers of the world. Luckily, one of those dangers was gone, and permanently, he hoped.

That guy just sent alarm bells ringing in his head. As much as he wanted to blame it all on the jealousy, he couldn’t. The way the asshole looked at him pissed him off. It was almost like that guy knew he had feelings for you, and tried to manipulate him through that. All he could do was keep an eye on that guy if he sees him again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vanitas was lying in the dirt of the Keyblade Graveyard, panting from his exhausting bout of training. The sun was barely over the horizon. He was sifting though his thoughts as he laid there. 

Every time he thought he was making headway with figuring things out, you would pop back into his head, followed by a wave of whatever emotion he assumed you were going through. He grit his teeth, not only was it irritating that you were ingrained in his head, but the fact that he could feel your emotions from worlds away as well. The only thing that he could think of as a viable explanation was.. that your hearts had connected at some point.

The thought made him feel sick. Xehanort would kill him if he ever found out about any of this. He knew he didn’t think of you as disposable entertainment anymore, which was troubling.

Friend..? No..

Acquaintance..? Given the things he did to you, that’s not it..

Lover..? Definitely not. He barely even knows what love feels like, and that was through his connection to Ventus. No experience of his own. 

He held his head and growled in frustration. Why did this have to be so complicated..

At least a new pawn took her place. He still wanted to be around her, whether Xehanort would ever want that distraction or not, but her friend...

That pretty boy obviously had some hang ups going on with her, how surprised he looked, how he locked on to the remnants of what the ravenette had left behind. His narcissistic side began to stroke his ego.

‘He seems to have feelings for her, but clearly she’ll choose me over him any day.’

He puffed his chest up like the prideful peacock he was, a sly smirk crossing his features.

‘All I’ll have to do is make a display every time he’s around.’

Vanitas sat up, stretching his aching muscles, excited to torment someone.

“Well, better sooner than later as they always say”

With that, he opened a dark corridor and stepped through.


	9. Three isn't ALWAYS a Crowd..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You embarrass yourself
> 
> You all goof off a bit
> 
> Lea thinks he's pulling ahead in the race for your attention and then..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Home life has been a little hectic lately ;-;

_ You opened your eyes to that inky darkness again, except this time it felt different. You weren’t scared like you were the last couple times. You simply stood there in confusion. Van was away, so why would he bring you here if he needed to be apart for a bit? Just then, a pair of hands gripped your hips, a metal chin guard coming to rest upon your shoulder. You turned your head to look at him, meeting golden eyes.  _

_ “Van? What are you doing here..?”  _

_ He didn’t say anything in response, he only moved his hand around to your ass, squeezing it firmly, that look on his face that told you he wanted to watch you come undone beneath him. Your face exploded with heat at the realization, as you turned to face him. The look in his eyes was utterly predatory. The ravenette pulled you tighter against him, dipping his head to place bruising bites up and down the curve of your neck. You whimpered, a shiver running down your spine raising goosebumps on your skin. _

_ He gripped your hair tightly, wrenching your head back to expose more skin, continuing his assault as you grip his shoulders, pushing him back just a bit. He stared down at you, his eyebrow quirked in confusion with irritation written everywhere else. You smiled up at him coyly, pulling him to you again to catch him in a kiss.  _

_ The two of you completely lost yourselves in each other, taking turns teasing each other with touches and bites.  _

_ “____!” You heard behind you. Embarrassment reared its ugly head when you saw Lea standing there. You wanted to curl in on yourself. You knew he didn’t like Vanitas, just from how he reacted the last time he found you two together. He grinned mischievously at the look on your face, moving closer to you till he was pressed against your back. His lips lightly brushed against the shell of your ear, pulling another soft gasp and whimper from you. “ Care if I join?”  _

_ You nodded hesitantly, pressing your ass against him. Van smirked at you, Lea chuckled quietly, and their hands were on you again. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The light filtered in through your window, causing your eyes to flutter open. You groaned, rolling over to bury your head in the pillow as you thought back on your dream, settling for the warm mass laying next to you. Wait. You fell asleep by yourself.

Your eyes shot open once more with realization, just as an arm snaked its way over your waist, pulling you closer. Slowly you looked up, met with messy black hair and golden eyes. An embarrassed blush covered your features, burying your face in his bare chest. The ravenette stiffened slightly and held his breath at the action, resting his hand on your back with a hesitant touch. 

“ I thought you weren’t coming back for a couple days?” You pulled back a bit to look at him as you spoke.

“Well, what can I say? I guess I didn’t need to train as much as I thought.” A cocky smirk played at his lips, prompting you to roll your eyes at the male. A soft tap at your door grabbed your attention.

“_____? You alright? Heard ya talkin’ to yourself.” Lea called through the door.

“Y-Yeah, I’m alright! Thanks for checking up!” You heard him chuckle as he walked off, sighing with relief that he didn’t press further. Van kept his eyes on the door for a moment, only snapping back to you when he felt your warmth leave him as you stood to shuffle through your wardrobe. 

“Is that your friend from yesterday?” He asked, propping himself onto an elbow.

“Yeah! That's Lea, we’ve been friends since we were little. He spends the night here, crashing on my couch most of the time.” You said as you pulled on your clean change of clothing.

Vanitas hummed with acknowledgement. That certainly makes things easier for him, he just has to go about it in a subtle way that you wouldn’t pick up on. He simply snapped his fingers, the usual bodysuit he wore enveloping him once more, even the mask reappearing with it. 

You left the room, Van in tow. Lea was stretched out comfortably, watching the ceiling, sitting up when he heard your door open. His eyes narrowed at Vanitas, whose reaction you couldn’t read. Diverting the unfavorable atmosphere, you greeted him, despite the awkward feeling you’ve had all morning thanks to your brain giving you an odd little fantasy overnight.

“G-good morning, Lea.” You said awkwardly, fiddling your fingers in front of you. Van looked at you with an eyebrow quirked in confusion, not that you could tell. Lea looked confused as well, his gaze shifting between the two of you, before settling on you.

“Morning ____. Uh, everything okay?”

“Y-Yeah! Everything is fine! Peachy!” You giggled it off, now looking between the two of them, their attention solely on you. Your face reddened again, and you just wanted to escape. “U-Um.. I’m gonna go for a walk-” You mumbled before leaving the house and strolling away.

Lea and Van blinked at the door for a moment before glaring at each other.

“You do something to her?” Lea pressed, displeasure written all over his face. Vanitas just put his hands up with a snort.

“Heh, no. I just got back this morning, not long before she woke up.” He grinned slyly beneath the mask. “Do I have to ask your permission or something?” He laughed at Lea’s expense.

Lea sighed, calming his temper because this guy was  _ pushing _ it already. He just shook his head with a roll of his eyes and sat there. 

“I wonder what it could be?” 

Van only shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
_ AAAAAAAA why did you have to be so weird??  _ You screamed internally.  _ There is  _ _ no _ _ way you’re getting out of 20 questions later. _ You sighed and groaned, hiding your face in your hands. Why in the hell did you even have that dream?? Van was understandable because.. Well.. You had done that yesterday, and it was great. So why wouldn’t that be on your mind a little? The big thing that’s thrown you off was Lea showing up. He’s your  _ Best. Friend. _ You didn’t have any romantic feelings for him, none that you know of! You’d admit, you’d been curious about some things about him from time to time, but.. Nothing like how he fucks..!

Then it hit you.

“ _ Oh- _ ” You realized.  _ It has to be the talk from last night.. _ You deduced internally. It seemed like the most logical explanation. Lea confessed, you told him you didn’t know what you felt about either of them, and then you went to bed. It was fresh in your mind, at the time, so maybe it was just your mind sorting through things. That.. still doesn’t explain why you’d ended up sandwiched between them but hey, it's the most solid thing you had.

Hours passed, and you still weren’t up to face them yet. You were mentally prepared to stay out all night and hope they forgot about it, but you know they wouldn’t. You stood from your spot in the Garden Square of Radiant Garden, brushing off your clothes when Lea came up beside you.

“Finally found you! Everything okay..? You’ve been gone all day.” He said, a slight dejected tone in his voice. 

“Y-Yeah, everything is okay! I just-- U-Um..”

“He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“No! No, no. He didn’t! I just.. HHHHHH I can’t say it.” You said covering your face. Lea stared in confusion again, not understanding what was or could possibly be running through your mind. 

“It's fine, ____. I won’t judge.” He said, his gentle smile putting you a little at ease.

“You won’t make fun of me either?”

“Well…”

“ _ Lea _ .”

He sighed heavy. “  _ F i n e. _ I won’t make fun of you.” You smiled triumphantly.

“Well.. You know about me and Vanitas..” Lea nodded. “ So.. After you and I talked, I had this dream.” He nodded again. “A-And.. It was..  _ Y’know _ ...” 

“O-Okay.. Go on?” His face turned pink at the implication.

You drew in a deep breath, your face a deep shade of red. “A-And.. You showed up.. And uh.. Joined in..” You immediately covered your face again, internally screaming at yourself for bringing it up. He was dumbfounded and bashful, to be honest. 

He wasn’t sure if he should feel triumphant that you were pretty well an incoherent goof after that, or if he should be jealous it wasn’t just him. He couldn’t think of anything to say, deciding to just gently place his hand on your back to get you two back home. Of course.. He also relished in the small startle just a simple gesture gave you under his touch, be it embarrassment or just a genuine reaction to  _ him _ in general _. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three of you were pretty well silent the rest of the night, sitting around in boredom. Occasionally you’d poke Lea in the side with your foot, a stupid grin on your face. Other times you’d lean your head back, looking at Vanitas, who was leaning against the wall. His mask was down, his eyes closed and face relaxed as though he was asleep. You grabbed your pillow from the couch and smirked, lobbing it at him. It hit him in the chest, falling to the floor. He furrowed his brow, a small frown of irritation on his face, but he didn’t move. You pouted. 

You sighed heavily and flopped over, resting your head on Lea’s lap, gathering up more pillows, lobbing them every now and again. He grew visibly more irritated until you tossed the last one. He caught it, giving you a searing glare. You yelped a little bit, Lea looking down at you with a face that said ‘ _ You asked for it’ _ . Van smirked, rearing back and throwing the pillow 10 times harder than you did. You squealed with nervous laughter, the pillow exploding into a puff of feathers that fell all over the place. 

“Do it again and it’ll be the table flying at you next.” He said with a cocky look. You gulped and nodded, going back to silently scrolling on your Gummiphone while he relaxed against the wall once more.

Lea took the opportunity while you were both on your phones to rile you up a bit, placing his hand on your thigh, lightly caressing with his thumb. You shivered slightly, holding your breath. Lea smiled to himself at your reaction, completely ignoring any looks you may have given him while he stared at his phone. 

You looked at Vanitas, your face bright red. He was looking at you too, that same look in his eye as the one from the day prior. Lea moved his hand up to your hip, pressing and rubbing circles. You swallowed thickly, suppressing a whine, looking between the two of them. You quickly got up, flustered.

“I-I’m gonna go to bed..! G’night!” You rushed, quickly running to your room and closing the door behind you. 

Lea ended up shrugging and got up. 

“I’ll be on the roof if she needs me.”

Van waved his hand dismissively. As soon as Lea was out, he entered your room, the worked up feeling you were inadvertently projecting to him was making it impossible to ignore his carnal needs. 

“V-Van?” You whined. The sound of your voice sending a shiver up his spine. 

“Your friend left, said he had some stuff to take care of.” He made his way over, pulling you tight against him and smothering you in kisses and bites. You were so riled up that you clung to him, small moans and whines escaping you as he worked. His hand went wherever he wanted, and you didn’t want him to stop. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lea was reclined on your rooftop, just above your front door. He was chuckling at himself. He successfully flustered the hell out of you.. he never thought he’d get the chance.

He stared around the streets, enjoying the cool breeze on his skin when he heard it. It sounded like.. well he couldn't tell. It wasn’t clear, but it was coming from your room. He moved to slide off the roof, hopping down when he was close to the edge. The redhead re-entered your home, gripping your doorknob. He quietly cracked the door, peering in. You were there, naked, riding Vanitas. Those sounds weren’t distress at all. Hearing you and seeing you like that was driving him wild on the inside, heat blossoming over every inch of him. His pants felt too tight as he palmed himself through his jeans, wondering just how it would feel if he was the one fucking you instead. He couldn’t help but watch the whole thing, his eyes on you the whole time. The way your body moved, the way you sounded, everything was perfect to him, and he wanted all of you to himself. You climaxed, and he watched you ride it out, but then he saw a pair of gold eyes looking at him with a sadistic grin from your bed.

He flattened himself to the wall beside the door, embarrassment and shame overcoming him. He saw something he wasn’t supposed to.. yet he didn’t bother looking away. Some best friend he was, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Love Triangle begin! Boy is it a tense, and frustrated one at that >:] I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
